


The Switch

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, lots of smut, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: A prompt was sent in to my tumblr. The prompt was to have Anxiety taking charge in making Roman feel good, versus the other way around.





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Come on, please?” Anxiety asks, settled on Roman’s lap. His boyfriend is sat back against the headboard and Anxiety has one leg on either side of him, crotches pressed together, the only thing separating them being their underwear.

“I don’t know if I will enjoy, well. You know.”

Anxiety gives him a deadpan look. “No, I don’t know.”

“I don’t know if I would enjoy being… penetrated.”

Anxiety rolls his eyes as he removes his jacket, tossing it aside, looking at Roman once he finishes. Thankfully, Roman is wearing a simple white T-shirt. His formal attire is a pain to get off.

“Fine, we don’t have to do that. Trust me, I love it when you get me off. But sometimes, maybe I want to take over and make you feel good for once, you dolt.”

Roman still looks unsure, but he nods slowly, frowning up at Anxiety. “All right, I suppose we can try it, just this once.”

“Or more in the future if we both like it.” Anxiety grins, a dark twinkle shining in his eyes, and Roman wouldn’t say it outloud but the look is really doing something for him.

Anxiety takes the time to slowly remove Roman’s shirt, lips leaning down to rove over the broad expanse of his lover’s chest. Roman truly is a work of art. Anxiety firmly believes that Roman was carved by the gods. His hands move to the front of Roman’s boxers, deft fingers feeling over the sides of his length through his boxers, pulling a moan from the receiving male.

“You’re so hard for me.” He murmurs as he presses his lips to Roman’s, enjoying the moan that he receives from his lover. Roman’s hands are gripping his thighs, nails digging into the skin, and the pain spurs Anxiety on.

He pulls back and climbs off of Roman’s lap in order to peel off the male’s boxers, licking his lips as the male’s hardened, flushed length is revealed, standing proud between his thighs. He’s stunning, every part of him is.

“Your cock is so beautiful.” Roman blushes at the compliment, looking away as Anxiety reaches down to spread his thighs. The feeling of a hot, wet tongue running over the underside of his dick pulls a moan from him, in which his fingers quickly curl into Anxiety’s thick hair, tugging at the locks. “Yeah, pull my hair.” Anxiety’s voice is delightfully husky and Roman quickly obliges, tilting his head back and letting out a whine at the feeling of Anxiety’s mouth enclosing around the head of his sensitive length.

“Yes, baby.” Roman groans, Anxiety’s hands curling around the base of his length, slowly pumping upwards. His mouth releases with a pop, leaving behind saliva for him to use as a makeshift lube, smoothing his movements.

“How about you lie on your back for me, yeah? Legs spread.” Roman does as he is asked immediately, surprised at himself for being able to give in to Anxiety’s wishes so easily. Typically, he very much enjoys teasing the other male, but in this situation, all he wants to do is please him, do what Anxiety asks.

“Amazing, beautiful.” Anxiety slips off his own underwear and pulls out a bottle of lube, crawling up to settle between Roman’s legs. He drizzles a heavy amount of lube over his length and his own, grinning at the blatant confusion in Roman’s eyes. “Ever heard of frottage?”

“Never.” Roman answers immediately, raising a brow.

“I’ve really gotta get you to watch porn with me one day.” Anxiety breathes out a sigh and lies on top of Roman, his hips rolling down against him, the smooth slide of their lengths against one another making him moan out.

“Wh-what is it?” Roman asks through gritted teeth, his hands reaching up to grip Anxiety’s hips, nails digging into the skin.

“Fucking without, as you so greatly put it, penetration.” Anxiety presses his lips to Roman’s shoulder, his hips steadily rocking down against Roman, enjoying the friction.

“Language.” Roman tuts, tilting his head back and letting out a breath, his hips moving up to meet Anxiety’s.

“None of that, stay still.” Sitting up to look down at Roman, Anxiety pants, his own hands pressing on Roman’s chest. “It’s my turn to make you feel good. You just lie back and enjoy.”

Roman can’t help but to grin at the other, nodding his head. He tightens his grip on Anxiety’s hips, reveling in the whimper it pulls from his partner, who in turn quickens his movements, one hand moving to grasp both Roman’s length and his own.

The lube makes his movements slick as he pumps them together, soft pants escaping his reddened lips. He looks gorgeous, so dedicated to nothing but his own pleasure and the pleasure of his partner. Roman finds that he quite likes this, letting Anxiety take the reins in the pleasure department. He also finds that he quite likes this frottage thing.

“How does this feel? You like it?” Anxiety breathes out, looking at Roman with dark eyes. The male nods in response, grunting as Anxiety dips his thumb over the head of his length. “I can’t hear you.”

“It feels so good, Anxiety.”

“Good.” Anxiety smiles to himself, looking down with interest as he continues to pump himself and Roman. Their lengths look good together, glistening with lube and precum, red and hard. “I’m getting close, Ro.”

“I am as well.” Roman groans, feeling closer each and every moment. Anxiety quickens his movements, rocking his hips and releasing their lengths. He looms back over Roman, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s hungrily, hips desperately grinding their lengths together.

Roman releases first, for once, his teeth harshly biting down on Anxiety’s lower lip. The unexpected but welcome pain tips Anxiety over the edge, and he is bucking his hips as he rides out both of their orgasms, thighs trembling.

With a grunt, Anxiety rolls off of Roman and lies beside him, humming as Roman turns to pull him close. “I didn’t mind that at all.” Roman admits, kissing Anxiety’s shoulder.

“So you’re gonna let me make you feel good sometime, Princey?” Anxiety teases and looks at his lover, who flushes and nods.

“I suppose so. Though, I do very much enjoy being inside of you.”

Anxiety scoffs, pushing Roman away playfully. “There’s something called riding. I’ll show it to you next time.”


End file.
